


Facts

by SuperVi



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, the green dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperVi/pseuds/SuperVi
Summary: Ilsa versus the green dress.Post-Lethal White.





	Facts

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the fanon staple that is drunk, shippy Ilsa.

Ilsa wouldn’t say she’s three sheets to the wind, but a sheet and a half sound just about right.

It was really, truly, cross her heart, not her intention to turn Robin’s last evening in Octavia Street into a girls’ night in with wine and sensitive information flowing just a little bit too freely. She was only supposed to help her pack. But Robin is so nice, and they’ve hit it off so well now that they got a chance to really get to know each other.

So what happened happened and here she is, sitting cross-legged on the spare room floor, watching as a flushed Robin turns around, showing off a green designer dress a bit clumsily (at least two sheets for Robin, Ilsa estimates).

Ilsa is not a snoop, honest to God! She’s been very, very good this whole month, ruthlessly silencing every squeak of her inner cheerleader. But she is… curious. And not particularly sober. And while she’s also not a detective, she is a criminal defence lawyer. You don’t make a career out of it if you can’t spot Things and ask a cunning question or two about the Things you spotted.

Turns out packing a suitcase is not that different from criminal court proceedings, because a blush, a smile, a furtive caress of exorbitantly priced emerald fabric? Clearly Things, all of them.

“He gave you this?” she says. Always better to make sure. “He bought this, and he gave it to you, just weeks after you met?”

Robin smiles, but bites her lip and doesn’t answer. Maybe because Ilsa is merely rephrasing and repeating what Robin herself has just revealed, or maybe – and Ilsa understands this, she really does – because she doesn’t yet have the courage to give voice to that sweet, secret hope she’s harboring.

Laughter bubbles out of Ilsa in a most inelegant snort, and what she says under her breath sounds suspiciously like “Vindicated.”

But then she sighs and, as she falls back to lie on the carpet, her tipsy exhilaration gives way to a scowl.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” she admonishes the ceiling severely. “I would have slept so much easier at night.”


End file.
